Esperanza
by silverstar666
Summary: A Sakura le pasa algo, Shaoran es avisado para que vuelva de Hong Kong, aunque quizá ya sea tarde... Sakura quiere hacer un último viaje a Rinkay, para despedirse... Aviso: Muy triste. Muchas lagrimas!! Leed y Dejad Review!! S+S
1. La Llamada

Esperanza Capítulo 1: La llamada 

- Pero por que no dejas que le llame? –insistió Tomoyo 

- Por que no quiero que me vea así...

- Pero si estas estupenda!!

- Pero yo...

- Nada de peros, lo llamas tu o lo hago yo?

- Ya no se debe acordar de mi... –dijo bajando la cabeza

- Yo lo llamaré, no te preocupes... al menos, cero que deberías verlo una vez mas

- Gracias Tomoyo – dijo abrazándola- gracias por cuidar de mi todos estos años

Sakura abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amiga, llorando. Cuando Tomoyo consiguió tranquilizarla, le recomendó que se fuera a dar una vuelta con su hermano, Yukito y Kero. Mientras ella aprovechó para llamar a Hong-Kong.

- Diga? Aquí la casa de los Li... Quien es? –se oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Hola, buenos días... puedo hablar con Shaoran por favor? –preguntó Tomoyo

- Claro... de parte de quien? – sonó la chica

- Si, de Tomoyo Daidouji...

- Tomoyo Daidouji? Eres tu? Soy yo, Mei Ling!!

- Mei Ling? De verdad?

- Claro!! Como estas?

- Bien! Y tu?

- Bueno... yo bien...

- Oye Mei, me puedes pasar con Shaoran por favor? Es muy importante que hable con él 

- Ahora mismo te lo paso

(Después de unos momentos)

- Al habla Shaoran... quien es?

- Hola Shaoran, soy Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidouji, me recuerdas?

- Tomoyo? Claro que te recuerdo, como me iba a olvidar de ti?

- Shaoran, debes venir a Tokyo, es muy importante...

- No... no creo que sea buena idea...

- Por que no? Acaso tu no le dijiste a Sakura que os volveríais a ver?

- Si... pero.... no creo que justo ahora quiera verme...

- Que? Claro que quiere verte!!! En sus 19 años, aun te está esperando...

- Aun... me espera? Pues por eso mismo no creo que quiera verme después de 8 años sin contacto...

- Pero es muy importante que te vea, aunque solo sea una última vez...

- Una última vez? Que quieres decir?

- Yo... no te lo puedo contar, pero es urgente que regreses, aunque debes hacerlo, antes de 2 semanas, sino ya sería demasiado tarde...

- Por que sería... demasiado tarde? Tomoyo? Tomoyo! Oye Tomoyo!!

- Per... perdona

- Estas... llorando? –preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado

- Vas... a venir? –dijo no sin dificultad

- Cla... claro, voy a coger el vuelo de mañana por la tarde, me has dicho en Tokio no?

- Si, gracias Shaoran... te voy a esperar en el aeropuerto

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana...

Después de colgar, Tomoyo se alegró por Sakura, por que podría volver a verle, pero a la vez entristeció mucho al recordar lo de Sakura

Sakura, notaba como le faltaba algo en su corazón. Sabía que no duraría mucho y que después ya no notaría ese dolor. Quería ir otra vez a la playa, donde habían ido tantas veces, y que le encantaba, quería ir a Rinkai de nuevo, a pasar el resto de su vida allí. Esa misma noche se lo pensaba decir a Tomoyo. Kero, Yukito  y Tôuya, estaban muy preocupados por ella, Sakura lo sabía, e intentó ser como era antes, parecía que funcionaba.

Por la noche, otra vez en casa de Tomoyo, ella le contó que quería ir a Rinkai de nuevo.

A Tomoyo le pareció bien, pero insistió en quedarse un par de días para prepararlo todo. Eso extrañó a Sakura, las otras veces que habían ido a Rinkai, lo habían hecho de un día por el otro, o hasta el mismo día, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo estaba extraña, muy nerviosa. Sakura, se olió lo que pasaba, pero no dijo nada, con los años, un sexto sentido se le había desarrollado, para descubrir lo que pasaba sin saberlo realmente.

Por la mañana fueron de compras, adquirieron ropa para llevarse a la playa, comieron juntas, rieron juntas, fueron a ver una película... pero por la tarde Tomoyo dejó a Sakura en su casa compartida, junto con Kero, para que hiciera las maletas, decía.

Sakura en ese momento supo perfectamente donde iba su amiga. Aprovechó para ponerse un precioso vestido azul, que le favorecía muchísimo.

Eriol, fue a recoger a Tomoyo, y los dos, se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Tomoyo, dudaba un poco de si podría reconocer a Shaoran, por eso había traído a Eriol, él a lo mejor podría notar su poder.

- Avión proveniente de Hong-Kong, puerta 32, puerta 32 –anunciaron por megafonía

- En ese debe venir –dijo Eriol para tranquilizar a Tomoyo

- Si... –solo afirmó Tomoyo

Los dos (cogidos de la mano ^-^), se dirigieron a tal puerta. Llegaron justo cuando los pasajeros, empezaban a desembarcar. Uno de los pasajeros, les resultaba muy familiar, además que se dirigía hacia ellos. Era un joven muy guapo, mas alto que Tomoyo y con el pelo y los ojos castaños muy brillantes. El chico se paró ante ellos.

- Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daidouji? Eres tu?

- Shaoran? Estas muy cambiado... pero ahora ya no me apellido Daidouji –dijo Tomoyo

- Que? Y como te apellidas? –dijo mirándola

- Hiragizawa... (me parece que se escribe así, no? ^-^)

- QUE???? -O0O Se cayó al suelo de la impresión- Hiragizawa? Así... él es...

- Si que has tardado en reconocerme... –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

- Os... casasteis?

- Pues si ya hace un año... –dijo Tomoyo un poco sonrojada

- De verdad? Felicidades!!

-Gracias... –dijo Tomoyo

-Y cómo está... ella? – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza

Las caras de Eriol y Tomoyo, cambiaron rápidamente de expresión, de alegría a tristeza

- Que... que le pasa? –preguntó preocupado

- Veras... nosotros no deberíamos contártelo... –dijo Eriol

- Pero...

- Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo

- Bueno, nos vamos? – dijo finalmente Eriol

Los tres subieron al coche que los llevó hasta casa de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Sakura se estaba peinando su largo pelo, que le cubría parte de su espalda, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ahora voy!! –sonó su voz

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

Hola!!! Soy Silverstar!!!

Bueno que os parece el inicio de mi fic?  

Como se va a tomar Sakura la vuelta de Shaoran? Porqué Eriol y Tomoyo entristecieron? Que es lo que los preocupa? Porqué Sakura quiere ir a Rinkai? 

Porqué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? Se van a resolver en el próximo capítulo? Lo dudo bastante -_-U

Dejad Reviewwwwwwwww!!

Y ya sabéis... comentarios, dudas, críticas... a: silverstar@navegalia.com

Hasta el capítulo 2!! 


	2. Reencuentros

**Esperanza**

**CAPÍTULO 2: REENCUENTROS**

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol, y a su lado un joven de su edad, que le resultaba muy familiar.

- Sha... Shaoran... eres tu?

- Si Sakura, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Debí haber vuelto, pero tenía... miedo –dijo bajando la cabeza

- Ahora, eso no importa. Lo realmente importante es que tu estés aquí. Esto... queréis un té? 

Sakura fue a la cocina, mientras, Tomoyo y Eriol se marchaban, Shaoran fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala

_- Aun puedo notarlo –pensó Sakura sonriendo__- Aun puedo notar el amor que siento por él... que agradable sensación –se decía, mientras, se giró para verle una vez mas. No le extrañó que Tomoyo y Eriol no estuviesen, demasiado los conocía (^-^)._

- Donde están Eriol y Tomoyo? –preguntó para disimular

- Dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y se marcharon... Esto Sakura, de verdad que lo siento...

- Deja ya de disculparte –bebió un poco de te y sonrió- Y dime, que has hecho en estos 8 años?

- Mmmmmm... bueno, fui al instituto y ahora estoy en la universidad, tengo que combinar mis estudios con los de hechicero, es complicado, pero de momento salgo adelante... y tu? Que hiciste? 

- Bueno, ahora estoy en la universidad... aunque no voy a terminarla...

- Que no vas a terminarla? –preguntó Shaoran confundido

- Que no te lo ha contado Tomoyo? –dijo sorprendida

- Contarme el que?

- Ya veo que no, sino no estarías tan tranquilo...

- Pero que es eso tan importante?

- Nada, nada, déjalo... Por cierto, quieres acompañarnos a Rinkai? Me haría mucha ilusión, que también vinieras tu... –dijo un poco sonrojada

- A... a... Rinkai? –dijo sorprendido

Shaoran empezó a recordar, cuando fueron de pequeños, cuando encontró a Sakura por la noche...

- Si no quieres no me importa, pero es que nos vamos mañana...

- Esto... si que me gustaría ir... –dijo sonrojado (hay cosas que nunca cambiaran... ^^) - pero quien va a ir? 

- Me parece que van a venir todos... Tomoyo, Eriol, Tôuya, Yukito, mi padre, Sonomi, Spinel, Nakuru y como no, Kero... y ahora tu también!!

- Todos ellos? –exclamó sorprendido OoO

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, y después de dar una vuelta por Tokyo, que era dónde vivían, volvieron a casa de Sakura, que resultaba ser la misma que la de Tomoyo y Eriol, esto sorprendió a Shaoran.  

- Como es que vives con Tomoyo y Eriol?

- En realidad, esta es la casa de Eriol, Nakuru y Spi, cuando ellos se casaron (dijo señalando a Tomoyo y Eriol), vinimos a vivir aquí

- Las dos?

- Si, es que compartíamos el piso, y sola no me dejan vivir...

- Por que?

- Pronto lo sabrás... 

Esta respuesta sorprendió a Shaoran, que había querido decir con eso que pronto sabría porque no la dejan vivir sola?

- Bueno, me voy a dormir, ha sido un día muy agotador... –dijo Sakura de repente

- Si, haces cara de cansada... –dijo Tomoyo

- Creo que yo también iré a dormir, el viaje me ha fatigado un poco... –dijo Shaoran

Como la casa era muy grande, Tomoyo y Eriol, habían obligado a instalarse a Shaoran mientras su estancia durase. Poco después fueron a dormir Tomoyo y Eriol.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

Hola otra vez!!! Soy Silverstar

Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto, no? Pero no os preocupéis que el próximo va a ser muuuuuuuuuuuy ^-^ largo!!!

Bueno ya os dije que las respuestas no estaban en este capítulo ^o^ lo siento... tendréis que seguir leyendo...

Como siempre los comentarios y críticas a: silverstar@navegalia.com

Gracias a todos!!!

Os espero en el próximo capítulo!!!

Dejad reviewwwwwwws!!


	3. En Rinkai

# Esperanza

**CAPÍTULO 3: EN RINKAI**

Al día siguiente, todos, se desplazaron a Rinkai. Aunque se marcharon por la mañana, no llegaron, hasta la tarde. Justo bajar del coche, Sakura se fue a dar una vuelta, los otros no se preocuparon, por que siempre que venían, ella hacía lo mismo. Pero como Shaoran era la primera vez que iba, decidió ir con ella.

- Te importa si te acompaño? –preguntó cuando ya estaba a su lado

- Claro, me encantaría –dijo sonriendo, mientras se cogía del brazo de Shaoran.

Él se sorprendió, pero no le importó, mas bien dicho, le encantó.

- Sabes Shaoran... voy a pasar el resto de mi vida aquí...

- Aquí? Por que?

- Por que me encanta este lugar, tengo muchos recuerdos de este sitio, además que no me queda mucho para disfrutarlo...

- Que estas diciendo? –preguntó sorprendido

Estaban caminando por la playa, la puesta de sol ya estaba muy avanzada y las estrellas y la luna, empezaban a envolverlo todo con su suave luz, invadiendo el oscuro cielo.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento que lo sepas...

- Saber el que?

- Que... pronto... moriré...

-QUE? Morirás? No puede ser...

- Si, hace 8 años que estoy enferma, tengo el corazón muy débil, y solo me quedan un par de semanas de vida...

- Pero... pero... como? No te puedes curar? –preguntó muy preocupado

- No... es una enfermedad desconocida... hasta estoy sorprendiendo a los médicos... decían que no iba a durar tanto...

- Pero... pero... no puede ser posible... no puede ser... no... no quiero que te mueras ahora que volvemos a estar juntos... no puedes dejarme solo... tú has sido la única a la que he querido y que querré toda mi vida... no puedo permitirlo... no... por favor no... –dijo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho

- Tranquilo Shaoran, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón... no quiero que llores por mi... por favor...

- No... no puedo... –dijo mientras las lágrimas, como estrellas fugaces en el cielo, cruzaban sus mejillas hasta la arena blanca de la playa

Un rato después se tranquilizó, aquella noticia, lo había afectado mucho, y no era para menos, por eso Tomoyo insistió tanto en que volviera... pensaba él

Sakura y Shaoran, estaban sentados en la arena, él rodeándola con un brazo, y ella con su cabeza, sobre el hombro de Shaoran.

- Y si volviéramos? Se está empezando a hacer tarde –dijo Sakura

- Si, tienes razón... está empezando a hacer frío... quieres mi chaqueta?

- Gracias

Shaoran, después de quitársela, la pone sobre los hombros de Sakura. Ella lo coje de la mano y poco a poco, vuelven a los apartamentos. Mientras caminaban... 

- Sakura... –la llama Shaoran

- Si? Dime...

- Sakura, creo que deberíamos aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda... no te parece?

- Claro, aunque debes prometerme algo...

- Lo que tu quieras

- Verás... cuando yo... bueno... ya no esté, quiero que vivas tu vida... que sigas adelante, que me recuerdes pero que eso no sea un obstáculo para volver a amar... 

- Yo... no puedo... prometer eso... por favor, no me lo hagas prometer...

- Se que va a ser duro, pero tu vida debe seguir, aunque yo no esté contigo físicamente, desde el cielo te voy a proteger...

- Mi ángel... –dijo mirándola, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- por favor no te alejes de mi, sabes que yo solo te podré querer a ti... Yo te amo Sakura

- Shaoran, yo también te quiero... siempre he guardado un trozo de mi corazón sano, para cuando volvieses –dijo secándole las lágrimas

Con la mano aun en la mejilla de Shaoran, poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y fueron uno de solo, los dos lo deseaban ya hacía mucho tiempo, pero les supo mal que ahora que volvían a estar juntos, les quedara tan poco tiempo.

Después volvieron a los apartamentos. Todos pudieron ver los ojos rojos de 

Shaoran, y comprendieron que ya se había enterado de la noticia. La cena ya estaba servida y animadamente comieron. Sakura intentaba ser como antes, y el resto intentó olvidarse por unos momentos lo de Sakura. Parecía que daba resultado, aunque Shaoran no lo consiguió, intentaba sonreír, pero se veía aun 

muy forzado. Fue una noche especial para Sakura, todas las personas a las que ella quería estaban en ese momento con ella, deseó repetirlo muchas veces antes de poder dejarlos de ver.

Poco después Sakura se fue a dormir, argumentó que estaba cansada por el viaje. Como cada noche, le costó conciliar el sueño, pero al final se durmió.

Mientras Shaoran y Tomoyo charlaban...

- Hoy te lo ha dicho no?

Shaoran solo afirmó con la cabeza

- Cuando me lo dijo también lo pasé muy mal... estuve llorando una semana seguida...

- Yo... te quería agradecer que me llamases –dijo mirando al suelo

- De nada... 

Mientras en otra conversación, al otro lado de la sala

- Fue su culpa –dijo Kero

- Tienes razón peluche, si él no se hubiera ido, ahora Sakura estaría sana... –confirmaba Tôuya

- QUE NO SOY UN PELUCHE!!!(¬_¬)

- Eso tu no lo sabes... además, tu te alegraste cuando se fue... –protestaba Yukito

- Si no se hubiese enamorado... –dijo Kero

- Y tu como sabes que era amor? – preguntó Spinel

- Por que cuando se fue Sakura creó una carta... –contestó Kero

- Que carta? –preguntó Tôuya

- Amor... –dijo Yukito- Yue lo notó...

Shaoran oyó toda la conversación, no sabía que Sakura había creado una carta y menos aun "AMOR"!!, sabía que tenían razón pero no lo quería reconocer. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Tomoyo se acercó a los chicos y les gritó por lo que habían dicho ya que Shaoran lo había oído todo. Ni a Kero ni a Tôuya les supo mal, nunca habían podido soportar a ese mocoso, y no iban a empezar ahora, decían que no lo criticaban delante de Sakura, por respeto a ella. Eso dejó a Tomoyo abatida, también se fue a su habitación junto con su marido Eriol.

A media noche, Sakura se despertó, se sentía sola en esa gran habitación. Solo estaba ella, Kero dormía con Spi en la habitación de Nakuru.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la habitación de Tomoyo, entreabrió la puerta, quería dormir con ella, pero a su lado ya estaba Eriol. Recordó como los había ayudado a empezar a salir, y como para agradecérselo, se casaron antes de lo que tenían previsto para que ella pudiera estar presente. No quería molestarlos, así que volvió a la habitación. Cuando entró, en la cama ya había alguien, era Shaoran, rápidamente se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de habitación, pero en vez irse, entró.

Shaoran que la vio, no dijo nada. Sakura, fue hasta la cama de Shaoran, y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

- Oye Sakura que te pasa?

- Perdona te he despertado?

- No... tranquila, ya lo estaba... pero cuéntame lo que te pasa... –dijo sentándose en la cama

- Es... que... bueno te parecerá una tontería... pero es que en la habitación... estoy yo sola y no me gusta estarlo... Fui a la habitación de Tomoyo... pero Eriol ya está con ella...

- Y el peluche?

- Kero? Está con Spi en la habitación de Nakuru...

- Ya entiendo...

- Bueno yo te quería pedir... si puedo dormir... aquí?

- Que? O0O aquí? –dijo sonrojándose de golpe

- Bueno... no quiero molestar... volveré a mi habitación... –dijo bajando la cabeza

- NO!! Espera... si quieres... puedes quedarte...

- De verdad?... Yo ya voy a dormir en esta silla...

- Pero que dices? No lo voy a permitir... tu dormirás en la cama –dijo Shaoran levantándose

- No... yo ya estaré bien aquí

- No, no, no... tu vas a dormir en la cama –dijo señalando la susodicha cama

- Pero...

- Nada de peros!

- Está bien...

Sakura se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se metió en la cama, aun calentita por el calor de Shaoran. Mientras él se sentaba en la silla, y se tapaba con una manta.

- Oye... Shaoran...

- Dime...

- Esa silla es muy incomoda...

- Tu no te preocupes por mi... solo intenta dormir...

- Si me preocupo... verás...

- Déjalo ya!

- No... verás... esta es tu habitación... y la cama... es muy... grande...

- Y? –dijo sonrojado

- Que... podríamos... compartirla...

- QUE?? O\\_//O Com... par... tir.. la...?

- Si... somos dos personas adultas no?

- A... dultas... claro...

- Venga... es que me molesta que ni en tu propia habitación puedas dormir 

tranquilo

- Es... está... bien...

Shaoran se levantó y se metió en la cama junto a Sakura, sus piernas se rozaron varias veces, y eso provocó que tanto Shaoran, como Sakura se sonrojaran.

Estaban el uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

- Te... te importa si... me acerco... un poco? Es... que tengo frío... –dijo Sakura

- A... adelante... 

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, mientras Shaoran, le rodeaba con sus (fuertes ^-^)brazos, y así, ella consiguió dormirse, mientras él no pegó ojo en toda la noche, solo contemplándola y sintiéndola tan cerca.

No le importó poder dormir, solo con verla ya estaba feliz, aunque de vez en cuando, recordaba lo que le había dicho aquella misma tarde y unas lágrimas, volvían a cruzarle la cara.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

Y ya estamos en el capítulo 3!!! Que os pareció? Os lo esperabais lo de la enfermedad de Sakura? 

Pobre Shaoran se lo ha tomado muy mal...

Sabéis os tengo que confesar algo... en principio esto era una historia corta de S+S... pero era demasiado larga para ser corta -_-U... no se si me entendéis...

Ya dejo de molestaros... solo comentaros que podéis escribirme a: [Silverstar@navegalia.com][1] os escribiré encantada!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! Reviewwwws pleaseeeee!!

   [1]: mailto:Silverstar@navegalia.com



	4. Un Dulce Despertar

**Esperanza**

**CAPÍTULO 4: UN DULCE DESPERTAR**

Cuando Sakura despertó, aun estaba entre los brazos de Shaoran, le gustaba estar así. Shaoran, se dio cuenta que ella había despertado.

- Has... dormido bien? 

- Mmmmm... si... gracias a ti... –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Si... si alguna vez... te vuelves a sentir... sola... puedes... –decía Shaoran, mientras los colores le subían a la cara.

- Venir aquí?

Él solo afirmó con la cabeza, ya que no pudo articular palabra

- Gracias... si no te importa... esta noche... yo... podría... –dijo Sakura sonrojada

- Claro... –le afirmó un también rojísimo Shaoran

El día pasó rápido para Sakura, después de desayunar, se fue con Tomoyo a dar una vuelta por la playa, aunque no le contó con quien había pasado la noche. Algún tiempo mas tarde, habló con Eriol, y poco después con los 4 guardianes de las cartas (Kero, Yue, Rubi-moon y Spinel-sun).

Después de comer, se fue a pasear con Tôuya y Yukito, y por la tarde con Sonomi y Fujitaka.

A todos les dijo lo mismo... que estaba muy contenta y feliz que las personas mas importantes de su vida estuviesen en esos momentos con ella y que no se preocuparan, que ella se encontraba perfectamente.

Finalmente, después de no cenar con los otros ya que no tenía hambre, fue a dar una vuelta sola por la playa, ya que tampoco tenía sueño para ir a dormir. Fue hasta un cabo y allí se paró a contemplar las estrellas. Se fijó que había una que brillaba con mas intensidad que las demás. Esa era su estrella.

De repente se acordó que aun no había hablado con Shaoran, no lo había visto desde que separaron en la habitación, decidió volver y hablar a solas con él. Se dispuso a bajar, cuando vio una silueta que se acercaba. 

- _Debe de ser Shaoran_ –pensó Sakura, mientras se alegraba

Shaoran se acercó rápidamente a Sakura, parecía que tenía prisa.

- Sakura, espera!!! –gritó

Pronto Shaoran llegó al lado de Sakura, estaba exhausto por la carrera. Después de descansar unos momentos Sakura le preguntó.

- Donde te habías metido? ****

- Es... estaba... en... el pueblo... de aquí... al... lado... –dijo aun sin respiración

- Y que... hacías allí?

- Comprarte esto... –dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño regalo de su bolsillo

- Es... para... mi?

- Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo... si quieres puedes abrirlo...  

- De verdad es para mi?

- Si... ábrelo por favor...

- Gracias... –dijo Sakura mientras cogía el pequeño paquetito

Lo abrió y se sorprendió, una preciosa estrella de oro blanco, igual a la que había en su bastón relucía, brillaba como si fuera una mas de las que había en el cielo. 

A Sakura, algunas lágrimas, le caían de sus palpitantes ojos verdes. Estaba feliz de que Shaoran le hubiese dado un regalo.

-Es que no te gusta? –preguntó Shaoran preocupado por las gotitas saladas que resbalaban por la cara de Sakura

Ella no contestó, solo se acercó a Shaoran y sin previo aviso, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Shaoran se sorprendió, pero correspondió agarrándola con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura se lo agradeció.

- Gracias Shaoran... me encanta la estrella... me ayudas a ponérmela...

- Claro...

Sakura se giró, recogió el pelo hacia un lado y bajó un poco la cabeza, mientras Shaoran, rodeaba con el fino hilo de seda el suave cuello de Sakura, y se lo abrochaba en la nuca. Sakura volvió a soltar su cabello, que cayó hasta media espalda.

- De verdad que te estoy muy agradecida... 

- Me alegra que te guste... –dijo Shaoran con una bella sonrisa (De esas que no se suelen ver en él ^-^)

- Ya has cenado? –preguntó de repente Sakura

- Pues ahora que lo dices... la verdad es que no...

- Ven... te voy a preparar algo para comer... –mientras Sakura lo cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba

- No... no hace falta...

- Si!!! Quiero agradecerte de alguna manera tu regalo... –decía con una sonrisa

- _Que bella está con esa sonrisa en los labios... _–pensó Shaoran- _no parece que esté... _

- Venga Shaoran!!! O no vamos a llegar!! –gritó Sakura mientras tiraba de él con mas fuerza

Sakura arrastró a Shaoran colina abajo sin parar de correr ni de reír, su felicidad se contagiaba a cualquiera que la oyese.

Desde los apartamentos, oyeron la risa de Sakura, todos se alegraban de oírla reír, hacía mucho que no demostraba tanta alegría. 

Pocos minutos después llegaron. Sakura aun tenía cogido de la mano a Shaoran que estaba m(uuuuuuuuuuuuuu)uy rojo (quizá por la carrera? No lo creo ^-^), rápidamente lo llevó hasta el baño, le puso la excusa que iba a tardar un rato. 

Shaoran accedió con facilidad ya que después de haber recorrido todas las joyerías de la ciudad, que no eran pocas, y las carreras que había hecho, estaba destrozado. 

Mientras él se bañaba, Sakura preparaba una deliciosa cena para Shaoran. Tomoyo fue a ayudarla porque sola no habría terminado a tiempo, y Kero, mientras las molestó.

Sakura, preparó la mesa para dos, ya que ella tampoco había cenado. Hizo que todos se fueran o a dar una vuelta o a su habitación.

Le costó bastante convencer a Tôuya, aunque accedió gracias a Yukito, y a Kero, que con la promesa de unos dulces, también se fue.

Cuando Shaoran entró al comedor, no encontró a nadie, solo la mesa, preparada para dos comensales. Oyó que alguien se acercaba. Al girarse se encontró con una preciosa Sakura, vestida con un vestido blanco, muy favorecedor, que le hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos verdes, y a la brillante estrella plateada.

- Comemos? –dijo Sakura

Él solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ayudó a sentarse a Sakura, y luego empezaron a cenar. Shaoran, solo tenía ojos para ella, estaba muy embobado. Había soñado muchas veces de cenar a solas con Sakura... pero pensaba que nunca se iba a hacer realidad... y ahora ella estaba allí... sentada delante de él... con un precioso vestido y el colgante que tanto había buscado, y que finalmente encontró en una pequeñísima joyería de la playa.

- Es que no te gusta? –preguntó Sakura un poco triste

- No!!! Está delicioso... –dijo mientras se ponía un trozo en la boca

Sakura sonrió dulcemente... sabía perfectamente que era eso que le preocupaba tanto...

-Aun no te lo has podido sacar de la cabeza, no? –le dijo Sakura

-Perdona? –Shaoran levantó la cabeza... no había oído bien la pregunta...

-No nada... déjalo...

Poco después terminaron de cenar

-Y si vamos a dar una vuelta? –preguntó Sakura

-Si!! Vamos!!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

Y se terminó el 4º!!!

No os desesperéis "_ya falta muy poco... buena suerte... " _ a quien os recuerda esta frase? ^-^

Bueno aquí ya no se que escribir... solo que me comentéis el fic... sabéis que soy Silverstar!!! Y que este es mi mail!! -- Silverstar@navegalia.com

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... 

Muchos besos!!! Dejad reviewwwwwwwws


	5. Elementos

**Esperanza**

**CAPÍTULO 5: ELEMENTOS**

Dieron una vuelta sin apenas hablar, por la playa. Estaban sentados en la arena.

- Oye Sakura cuanto hace que no usas la magia? 

- Pues mira... no lo se... me parece que un año justo... –estuvo pensando un momento y luego sonrió- si un año... aquí mismo... cuando se casaron Eriol y Tomoyo... 

- Y que hiciste?

- Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo... –cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar- mira... fue una boda muy sencilla...... con muy pocas personas... solo estabamos, los mismos que han venido conmigo, menos tu, claro... se casaron en la playa, por la noche... Yue... ofició la boda, casándolos ante la luna...

- Yue? La luna? No lo entiendo...

-Yue tiene como poder principal el de la luna, no?

Shaoran afirmó, con un movimiento de cabeza

- Pues él era el mas indicado para celebrar esa ceremonia... Y casarse ante la luna para un mago... es muy importante, ya que ella influye mucho sobre la tierra y sobre las personas...

- Ya lo entiendo... Eriol es muy poderoso... lo noté solo llegar...

- Aunque mas tarde se casaron por ceremonia civil, firmando los papeles...

- Esa noche, de luna llena, como hoy... el cielo totalmente despejado... las estrellas brillando con mucha intensidad... aun no era lo suficientemente iluminado...  y yo utilicé la carta brillante para que lo alumbrara todo de forma especial... (como en el capítulo de Sakura, Shaoran y el santuario de Tsukimine... uno de los últimos capítulos de la serie ^-^)

- Y ya no la has vuelto a utilizar?

Sakura solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo.

- Y porque no? –insistió Shaoran

- Pues porque no he tenido oportunidad...

- Y porque no aprovechamos ahora? –dijo levantándose

- Que? Ahora? –dijo sorprendida

- Llevas las cartas, no? –Sakura afirmó- Pues ya está... –dijo Shaoran tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Está bien... lo haré aunque esta sea la última vez... –dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su pequeña llave- Y que carta quieres que invoque?

- Vuelo...

- Está bien...

Sakura liberó la llave e invocó a vuelo... haciendo que le aparecieran dos preciosas alas blancas a la espalda. Mientras, Shaoran, había hecho aparecer su espada.

- Porqué querías a vuelo? –preguntó extrañada Sakura  

- Ahora lo verás...

Shaoran sacó una especie de carta de su bolsillo... en el dibujo frontal se veían perfectamente dos alas abiertas iguales a las que Sakura tenía en la espalda, por la cara contraria, la carta, tenía el dibujo de la espada de Shaoran. Él gritó su nombre, alas ("The wings"), e inmediatamente, dos alas idénticas a las de Sakura salían de la espalda de Shaoran.

- Ooooohhhh!!! Como conseguiste eso? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura

- Te gusta... la cree yo mismo... los estudios de hechicero, me ayudaron a hacerla... es una de las mas fáciles... fue la primera que hice...

- Y cuantas cartas como esta tienes?

- Pues verás... solo he conseguido crear 5 cartas... ya que son muy costosas con respecto a la energía mágica...

- Y que cartas son?

- Pues los cuatro elementos y ésta... y si damos un paseo por el cielo? –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y empezando a elevarse

- Claro... –dijo Sakura poniéndose a su altura, sin soltarse de la mano

Como dos aves en vuelo, Sakura y Shaoran realizaron un precioso baile que solo la luna y las estrellas conocen, volaron por encima del océano y se elevaron tan alto que hasta la luna les tenía envidia, y ante ella se besaron una y otra vez mientras giraban sobre si mismos cogidos de las manos.

Al bajar a tierra firme de nuevo, las alas desaparecieron, pero no, sus energías.

Shaoran para mostrar la fuerza de su carta fuego, la invocó haciendo que el cielo se cubriera de pequeñas centellas de fuego que caían muy despacio iluminando todo a su paso. La forma de esa carta era masculina, así que Sakura al usar su carta fuego, de forma femenina, provocó que se unieran en el cielo, como poco antes lo habían hecho sus dueños, en una danza de fuego. 

También usaron las otras 3 cartas de elementos, era gastar mucha energía, pero no les importaba. La carta viento de Sakura se combinó con el viento de Shaoran, con el agua y la tierra ocurrió lo mismo, cosa que provocó que los 4 elementos, combinados con sus formas femenina y masculina, tuvieran mas poder, nunca imaginado por nadie.

Sakura y Shaoran, llamaron sus cartas al mismo tiempo y en el mismo orden, cosa que provocó, que se unieran en una de sola, cada pareja de elemento. Así la carta fuego resultante era mucho mas poderosa, aunque solo había una. Habían provocado que los poderes de Sakura y Shaoran, se combinaran. Las cartas resultantes, eran espectaculares, de borde plateado y en la imagen la pareja del elemento en su interior, guardaban mas poder. Así se podía llamar la parte femenina, la masculina o las dos al mismo tiempo. Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron bastante.

- Oye Sakura quien se va a quedar ahora con las cartas?

- Si quieres te las podrás quedar tu...

- Yo! Por que? –dijo sin querer, ya que él mismo ya conocía la respuesta

- Ya sabes el porque... además... ya pensaba confiarte a ti mis cartas Sakura... y a  Kero y a Yue...

- QUE??? OoO

- Nos vamos ya? Estoy un poco cansada...

- Cla... claro...

Sakura se cogió de la mano de Shaoran, que tenía las cartas en la otra. Poco a poco fueron avanzando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de "su" habitación. Al entrar se encontraron con Eriol, que estaba sentado en la silla de al lado de la cama.

- E... Eriol!! –gritó Sakura

- Sssshhhh!!! Que vas a despertar a los otros!!

- Perdón... ^-^U –dijo poniendo sus manos en la boca

- Pero... que haces aquí? –preguntó Shaoran

- He notado algo... relacionado con las cartas... y me ha sorprendido... –dijo 

levantándose

- Has... notado... lo que... hemos... hecho? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura

- Dejádmelas ver... –dijo extendiendo la mano a Shaoran

Shaoran sin decir palabra, se las dio y vio la expresión de sorpresa que puso Eriol.

- Dios mío!!! Habéis hecho algo que yo nunca pensé que pasaría...

- Que... que hemos hecho? –preguntó temerosa Sakura

- Habéis combinado las partes femeninas y masculinas de los elementos... y con eso, habéis creado las cartas más poderosas que existen... ni el mismo Clow, logró lo que vosotros habéis hecho en una sola noche... y todos lo elementos a la vez... es increíble... –dijo bastante nervioso al tener en sus manos algo que ni él mismo había conseguido- Son muy poderosas –dijo finalmente para si mismo

- Bueno si quieres mañana te contamos... pero es que ahora es muy tarde y yo tengo un poco de sueño... –dijo Sakura

- No me extraña que estés cansada... con la de energía que has empleado!!! –dijo Shaoran- Aunque yo también estoy... ooooaaaaahhhh (bostezo) cansado...

- Os puedo hacer una última pregunta antes de irme?

- Claro... pregunta... –dijo pensando que le iba a decir algo de las cartas

- Que es lo que haces tu Sakura en la habitación de Shaoran? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Eeee... esto yo... me siento... sola en mi... habitación... y...

- Ya lo entiendo... –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shaoran

- No... es lo que parece... –gritó él antes que Eriol saliera de la habitación

Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy sonrojados, después que Sakura se pusiera el 

pijama (en su habitación, mal pensados ¬_¬), volvió dónde Shaoran, para meterse en la cama. Esa noche Shaoran si que pudo dormir, ya que estaba muy cansado. Y Sakura, como no, volvió a arroparse con los brazos de Shaoran, que la envolvían dulcemente. 

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

Como estáis? No pensé que ibais a llegar tan lejos!!! ^o^

Que os parecen las nuevas cartas?

Como creéis que se van a poner Yue y Kero cuando se enteren de las nuevas cartas? Y de su nuevo amo? Creéis que Eriol revelará el secreto de que Sakura y Shaoran duermen juntos? ^^

Estas molestas -_-U preguntas se van a resolver algún día? Me parece que en los próximos capítulos a lo mejor si ^-^

Bueno como ya es costumbre comentarios y críticas a: Silverstar@navegalia.com

No vemos en el 6º [(sentido ^^) que broma mas patética -_-U] capítulo!!! Besos!!!


	6. El fin?

**ESPERANZA           **

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL FIN?**

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó, otra vez entre los brazos de Shaoran. Él aun estaba dormido. Sakura lo contempló con amor, tenía el rostro tranquilo, pero parecía esbozar una sonrisa.

-Será que tiene un bonito sueño -dijo Sakura acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

Ella se levantó, aun era muy temprano, pero en el comedor ya se encontró con Yukito

-Buenos días -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Sakura -le respondió él- Si que te levantas pronto hoy...

-Mira... me he despertado temprano...

-Por cierto... ayer por la noche... Yue notó algo...

-No me extraña... -dijo ella sonriendo- puedo hablar con él?

-Claro!! Faltaría mas!! -le contestó Yukito   

Pocos momentos después, Yue apareció en el lugar de Yukito

-Buenos días Yue... De verdad notaste lo de ayer?

-Si... era una fuerza muy poderosa... que es lo que pasó? Ahora me noto con mas poder y fuerza...

-Pues verás... Shaoran y yo... unimos nuestras cartas elementales...

-Qué? Cómo? -dijo sorprendido- Si él no tenía cartas...

-Ya... pero las creo en Hong-Kong...

-Y como lo lograsteis?

-Verás... la forma de sus cartas es masculina... y la de las mías... femenina... las dos formas se juntaron en una de sola... con muchísimo mas poder...

-Ya lo entiendo... ahora Shaoran también me da parte de sus poderes... como tu mi ama...

-Ya llámame Sakura... por eso es por lo que te debes sentir mas fuerte...

-Puedo ver las nuevas cartas?

-Claro... espera un momento... voy a buscarlas... están en la habitación de Shaoran 

OoOUUUU (ooooppppsss!!!) se me escapó -dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Shaoran, iba deseando que Yue no hubiera oído lo que había dicho... aunque sabía que no le importaría, mas bien se alegraría.

Entró despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, volvió a mirar a Shaoran, que seguía con la misma expresión. Cogió las cartas que estaban en la mesilla, y se fue.

Cerró la puerta pausadamente, para no despertarlo. Cuando se dio la vuela para ir dónde Yue, se encontró de frente con Tomoyo. Se asustó.

-Que haces en el suelo Sakura? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa

-Tomoyo!! Me has asustado!! -dijo mientras se levantaba

-Que hacías en la habitación de Shaoran? -preguntó maliciosamente

-Yo!!... yo... na... nada... solo... quería... quería... fui... fui...

-Que es eso que llevas en la mano? -preguntó mirando las nuevas cartas

-E... esto? -dijo aun nerviosa mientras las levantaba- estas... estas son las cartas que Shaoran y yo hemos creado, uniendo nuestros poderes...

-Que?? Los poderes de Shaoran y los tuyos? No puedo entender como?

-Ven conmigo al salón y te lo explicaré...

Las dos llegaron al salón dónde estaba Yue y ahora también, Kero

-Sakura!!! Por fin!!! Que es lo que pasó ayer? Noté como una magia extraña se 

combinaba con la tuya... y que usabas las cuatro cartas elementales...

-Si tienes razón... -dijo Sakura

-... pero Spi no me dejó salir a ver lo que pasaba... -dijo Kero como si no hubiera oído a Sakura

Sakura les contó a Tomoyo y a Kero lo de las nuevas cartas, mientras Yue las examinaba.

Kero se enfadó bastante al enterarse que las cartas Sakura, estaban unidas a las de ese mocoso... pero se controló por respeto a Sakura. Tomoyo se alegró muchísimo por su mejor amiga.

-Por cierto... Kero... Yue... debo deciros algo importante...

-Dinos Sakura -dijo Kero nervioso

-Veréis... cuando yo ya no esté... alguien os deberá cuidar...

-Nosotros nos podemos cuidar solos!! -dijo Kero- pero que estás insinuando?

-Pues que debo dejaros con alguien de confianza... y con poderes...

-Eriol nos va a cuidar muy bien -continuó contestando Kero

-No... Eriol, ya tiene sus propios guardianes...

-Que... que quieres... decir?

-Pues que la persona mas indicada es...

-Buenos días -dijo Shaoran mientras estiraba los brazos

-Buenos días Shaoran -dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo a la vez

-No estarás pensando en... -decía ya muy inquieto Kero

-Si... en él... -dijo mirando a Shaoran

-QUE!!!??? NO!! NO!! NO!! YO NO QUIERO QUE ÉL SEA NUESTRO AMO!!!

-Que te parece a ti Yue? -dijo pasando un poco de Kero ^^

-A mi... me parece lógico... ya que las cartas están unidas...

-QUE!!!?? TU TAMBIÉN TE GIRAS EN MI CONTRA???!!! 0o0!!!

-Yo no me giro en contra de nadie... solo que me parece normal que él sea muestro 

amo... si parte de las cartas Sakura, están unidas a las suyas...

Después de mucho discutir, Kero medio aceptó a Shaoran, aunque solo fuese por Sakura y por los dulces prometidos de Tomoyo (^-^).

A Shaoran, tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión tener a Kero como guardián, pero como lo haría todo por Sakura, también lo aceptó.

El día pasó tranquilo, otra vez a hablar con todos, pasear por la playa, comer todos juntos... a Sakura le parecían maravillosos recuerdos... deseaba que esos momentos, nunca terminaran.

Por la noche y después de cenar, Sakura y Shaoran, demostraron los fuertes poderes de las nuevas cartas, ante todos, incluidos Fujitaka y Sonomi, que ya conocían los poderes de la "pareja".

Se sorprendieron todos de los increíbles poderes que poseían las nuevas cartas. Cuando terminaron su "exhibición", se fueron a dormir. Sakura primero fue a su habitación, pero después de ponerse el camisón, y controlar que no hubiera nadie, se desplazó a escondidas, hasta la habitación de al lado, dónde él ya la esperaba.    

-Si que has tardado... creí que ya no vendrías... -dijo Shaoran

-Es que quería asegurarme que no hubiera nadie... -dijo mientras se metía en la 

cama- brrrr... hoy hace mucho frío -dijo mientras se tapaba hasta la nariz con el edredón

Shaoran como quien fuera una manta eléctrica, la envolvió con su cuerpo.

-Gracias -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que hizo colorear un poco a Shaoran

Algún rato después, Sakura no había podido dormirse. Abrió los ojos para ver a Shaoran. Parecía que tampoco se había podido dormir, ya que estaba con los ojos abiertos, y mirando hacía un punto indefinido

-En que piensas? -le preguntó Sakura

-Eh?? -articuló al despertar de sus pensamientos- Perdona?

-Que digo... que en que piensas? -le repitió- Es que tenías la mirada perdida...

-Ah! No en nada... solo pensaba en como se fusionaron nuestras cartas... -dijo recordándolo de nuevo

-Fue... fue muy bonito...

Shaoran, solo afirmó con la cabeza

-Y eso es lo que tenía tan concentrado?

-Ejem... -sonrojándose- en realidad no...

-Pues en que? -preguntó muy interesada

-En... en ti... -dijo enrojeciendo aun mas

-En mi? Pensabas en mi? -dijo sonrojándose ella

-Es... es que me gustaría... que nuestra magia... 

-Si? -decía ella aun sin comprender

-Que nuestra magia se fusionase... a un nivel mas elemental... -dijo muy (pero que muy muy muy ^^) sonrojado

-Que? No entiendo aun lo que quieres decir...

-Me refiero... a la magia... de... nuestro... amor...   

-Y como quieres hacerlo? -preguntó ilusamente

Shaoran, se acercó mucho mas a Sakura y le empezó a besar dulcemente los labios, el cuello... (eso debió de costarle mucho a Shaoran... con lo tímido que es... ^^)

-Ahora... ya lo entiendo... -dijo correspondiéndole

Bajo las sabanas, sus magias se juntaron en una de sola... desprendían tanto poder que todos lo notaron... hasta los que no poseían magia lo sintieron...

Casi todos se alegraron... solo Tôuya y Kero estaban muy enfadados, como podía Sakura... con el mocoso... no se lo quitaban de la cabeza.

Pero en realidad, también estaban contentos de que Sakura fuera feliz... aunque nunca demostrarían su afecto por Shaoran.

Los días siguientes, fueron tranquilos. Pasaron rápido, nadie les comentó nada sobre sus encuentros, pero les lanzaban indirectas que los pobres no comprendían. 

Largas caminatas por la playa, conversaciones con todos los que habían venido con ella, cenas... Sakura parecía mas feliz que de costumbre. Un día, después de cenar, ella se fue pronto a su habitación, algo inusual ya que solía ser de las últimas.

Estaba en su cuarto (no en el de Shaoran ¬_¬)... se había traído los álbumes de fotos y empezó a mirarlos todos, uno a uno. Lloró al ver las imágenes de la gente que la quería y que no volvería a ver nunca.

Cuando terminó, uso un lápiz, para escribir cartas, una para cada uno de los que le habían acompañado.  En la de Kero decía que se llevara bien con Shaoran, igual que en la de su hermano. En la de Tomoyo le pedía que cuidara de Eriol, y que siempre había sido su mejor amiga...

En la Shaoran, que fue la última que escribió, le pedía que no se enfadara con Kero, que siempre lo querría, que esa noche que pasaron juntos, fue la mas maravillosa, y que cuidara de los guardianes y en especial de las cartas, ya que ellas le habían elegido para que fuera su nuevo amo. 

Finalmente, escribió una última carta, despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando terminó, en la madrugada, fue hasta la habitación de Tomoyo y Eriol, para verlos por última vez, dejarles las cartas y darles un beso en la frente a cada uno. Lo hizo con todos, les dejó las cartas y les dio un beso. 

La de Shaoran, fue la última habitación que visitó, se quedó un poco mas que en las otras, para verle dormir, pero después de darle un beso en los labios, se marchó a pasear por la playa, a contemplar las estrellas y la luna que le dirían su último adiós a este mundo.

Sabía que aquella sería su última noche desde que empezó el día, por eso intentó estar un rato con todos, y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Se sentó en la blanca arena de la playa, contemplando ese precioso mar en calma y sintiendo la suave brisa que le acariciaba su delicada piel, y al largo pelo, lo hacía ondear levemente.

Shaoran que no se había dormido, esperando a Sakura. Oyó como ella había entrado en la habitación, y después de dejar algo, y besarlo en los labios, se había ido diciendo: "Adiós Shaoran, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, por favor no llores por mi"

Shaoran, después de levantarse y leer la carta, salió en busca de Sakura. La encontró sentada en la arena, rodeando con los brazos, sus piernas.    

-Sakura... -dijo llegando a su lado

-Shaoran... -le contestó sin siquiera mirar, ya que ya sabía de quien se trataba- Que haces aquí?

-Yo... te oí entrar y luego irte -dijo sentándose a su lado

-No crees que la luna y las estrellas están preciosas esta noche? -le susurró ella

Pero Shaoran no miraba al cielo, sino a Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta, y giró para verle los ojos.

-Antes de volver a ver a mi madre... te quiero pedir un favor... -dijo Sakura

-Dime lo que es...

-Me gustaría... llevarme un último beso de tus labios...  

Sakura, puso su  mano, sobre la mejilla de Shaoran y se empezaron a acercar lentamente, pero antes de llegar al beso... Sakura fue perdiendo las fuerzas, su mano resbaló de la cara de Shaoran, y como si fuera a cámara lenta, cayó de espaldas a la arena, sin que su último deseo se cumpliera.

Shaoran, empezó a mover frenéticamente el cuerpo de Sakura, intentando que volviera a abrir los ojos. Gritó el nombre de Sakura, una y otra vez, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. De nada sirvieron todos los esfuerzos por revivirla, él sabía que estaba... muerta... pero no quería aceptarlo. Se quedó abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de Sakura, llorando.

El cielo como si también hubiera sentido la pérdida de Sakura, se nubló de repente, y empezó a llover.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

Hoooola!!! 

Ya se que ahora no queréis oír nada de lo que os voy a contar... pero tenéis que hacerlo!!!

Esta, en realidad fue la primera parte de la historia que escribí... si queréis me podéis llamar rara -_-UUU 

Que os pareció? Ya se, ya se... Sakura no tendría que haber muerto... -_-UUUU Pero es que soy mala, y me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes :P jijiji 

Si seguís leyendo los 2 capítulos que quedan... ya lo veréis!!! ^O^ Que por cierto son bastante largos!! 

Bueno, como de costumbre los comentarios a: silverstar@navegalia.com

Dejad reviews, aunque ya se lo que me diréis :P Pero me gusta leerlos… perdonad que no los conteste… pero es que nunca se que decir -_-U

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!! Mua!! ^*^


	7. Un Amargo Despertar

**ESPERANZA **

**CAPÍTULO 7: UN AMARGO DESPERTAR**

Una intensa lluvia caía sobre Rinkai, mojaba a un desolado Shaoran y al cuerpo de Sakura. Después de un rato de abrazar al cuerpo de la chica y hacerse la idea de que nuca mas la vería, Shaoran, la levantó con cuidado y la trasladó entre sus fuertes brazos y cabizbajo, hasta los bungalows.

Yukito estaba afuera, había notado algo, al igual que Kero, y junto con Tôuya, al que habían despertado, esperaban impacientes. Cuando vieron acercarse una figura que sostenía a otra, empezaron a derramar lágrimas, como el mismo cielo que parecía que también lloraba la muerte de Sakura.

Rápidamente despertaron a los otros que tuvieron la misma reacción. Se apenaron de no haberse podido despedir de ella cuando tuvieron oportunidad. Sakura había escrito las cartas, pero muchos de ellos ni siquiera le habían dado las buenas noches.

Shaoran llegó, como iba con la cabeza gacha, no había visto que todos le estaban esperando, pero no se sorprendió al verlos. Él se sentía muy mal, ya que creía que todo había ocurrido por su culpa, las palabras de Tôuya y Kero regresaban a su mente una y otra vez.

De repente tuvo una idea... sabía que era muy peligroso y que podía morir, pero su vida ya no le importaba, si Sakura no estaba con él. Dejó el cuerpo en la cama de Sakura, parecía que dormía,  por la tranquilidad de su rostro.

Shaoran pidió que le dejaran a solas con "Sakura", ya que quería despedirse de ella por última vez. Salieron todos, ya que comprendían el dolor de Shaoran, ya porque también querían darle un último adiós a Sakura. Eriol antes de salir, le dirigió una frase a Shaoran:

-No nos gustaría perderte a ti también... -y se marchó

Shaoran se sorprendió, pero entendió que él lo apoyaba. Luego volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, y le empezó a hablar...

-Sakura -dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama- se que es muy tarde para decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo... -después de un pequeño silencio, continuó- Desde el momento que me dijiste que ibas a morir, sabía perfectamente, que yo estaría presente cuando eso ocurriera. Los últimos días he intentado estar el máximo tiempo posible contigo, pero cuando no estabas a mi lado, para verme... lloraba... -le cogió una mano- ya se que te prometí que no lo haría... pero no podía evitarlo... por mi culpa, estabas en ese estado, si yo no me hubiera ido... esto no habría pasado... por eso quiero compensarte de alguna forma... aunque por eso tenga que morir -se calló un momento y prosiguió- Yo siempre te he querido y querré, no creo que nunca mas pueda sentir esto por otra persona que no seas tu... se que puede que al realizar el hechizo, muera... o muy peor... si sobrevivo... me olvidaré de ti... -bajó la cabeza- pero si pude enamorarme de ti una vez... puedo volver a hacerlo -otro silencio- Perdona por lo que te voy a hacer...

Le dio un último beso y se levantó. Iba a invocar su espada, cuando de repente, una de las cartas Sakura "The Mirror", se manifestó bajo la apariencia de Sakura y le empezó a hablar...

-Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? -le preguntó la carta- puede que mueras...

-Me da igual si ella no está conmigo...

-La quieres de verdad, no? -Shaoran solo afirmó con la cabeza, mientras nuevas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos- Ella también te quería... -dijo mientras le mostraba una carta.

-"The Love"... -dijo él. Muchas veces había oído hablar de esa carta pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla- Estoy decidido... aunque... si todo sale bien... la voy a olvidar -dijo bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes... la fuerza de esta carta -dijo mirando "The Love"- te ayudará a recordar... además de nosotras que haremos todo lo posible, verdad?- les dijo a las cartas.

Las cards empezaron a levitar alrededor de Shaoran, mientras brillaban con intensidad

-Sabes... nosotras te elegimos a ti, porque a parte de poseer poderes, quieres verdaderamente a Sakura  

-Gracias -solo pudo decir de la emoción que sentía- Gracias por vuestro apoyo... y tranquilas... ella despertará -dijo con una sonrisa

-Solo quiero decirte una última cosa...

-Te escucho -dijo Shaoran interesado

-Sakura... está... -sonrió un poco y se tocó el estómago.

De repente la carta se volvió a transformar, dejando a Shaoran, totalmente confundido y desconcertado.

Shaoran, liberó por fin la espada, se hizo un pequeño corte cerca del corazón y cómo había leído en un antiguo libro de magia... sacó una pequeña bolita de luz brillante de la herida.

-Esta es la luz de mi corazón... aquí están todos mis sentimientos hacia ti Sakura... puede que cuando te la de muera, pero no me importa si no estás a mi lado, y si sobrevivo... no te voy a recordar... lo siento... -dijo bajando la cabeza- Te amo Sakura

Otra vez con la espada... hizo un corte en el pecho de Sakura del que salió un poco de sangre. Shaoran, acercó la bolita brillante al líquido rojo, mientras recitaba un antiguo conjuro en chino. La pequeña concentración luminosa, se introdujo por la herida, hasta el corazón de Sakura. Después de un fuerte resplandor, que cubrió por completo la habitación, Shaoran, cayó al suelo.

En la otra habitación, todos notaron un escalofrío, aunque solo Tôuya, Yukito y Kero, fueron a ver lo que hacía Shaoran tanto rato...

Al entrar a la habitación... casi les da un ataque... Sakura... que pocos momentos antes, estaba sin vida... ahora, estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama, acariciando el pelo, de un Shaoran inconsciente

-Sa... Sakura!! Estás... viva!! -dijo Kero muy sorprendido

Sakura se giró, estaba muy preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba Shaoran, y bastante confusa de lo que había podido ocurrir. Solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando el resto oyeron los gritos... rápidamente fueron a ver lo que pasaba.

Tôuya, al ver a Sakura tan preocupada por Shaoran... comprendió que ni él ni nadie, podrían llegar a separarlos nunca. Aunque no dejaría de llamar monstruo a Sakura y mocoso a Shaoran, comprendió que él casi muere por dar de nuevo vida a Sakura.

Sakura, pidió por favor, que le dejaran a solas con Shaoran... aunque fueron reticentes, todos excepto Eriol, salieron del lugar. Sakura se lo quedó viendo y entendió que Eriol, le podía dar respuestas.

-Eriol... por favor... tu sabes que es lo que ha pasado?

-Él... te ha dado todos sus sentimientos... todo lo que sentía por ti... 

-No... no lo entiendo...

-Mira Sakura, él a través de un conjuro chino muy antiguo... sacó de su cuerpo sus sentimientos más profundos hacia ti  y te los ha introducido, mediante la herida que tienes cerca del pecho...

-QUE!!?? Y porque no se lo impediste?

-Ni las cards lo pudieron convencer...

-Pero... pero se va a recuperar... no? -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ha tenido suerte... es un chico muy fuerte y conseguirá salir adelante... pero -dijo mirando a Shaoran- él... no te va a recordar... todos sus sentimientos han desaparecido de sus recuerdos...

-Me da igual, mientras pueda volver a verle vivo... y despierte de nuevo... 

-Voy a usar un hechizo de curación... puede que tarde un poco en despertar...

Eriol se colocó al lado de Shaoran, le puso las manos, sobre el pecho. Una luz muy intensa envolvió de nuevo la habitación, cosa que hizo cegar un poco a Sakura. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz normal, vio a Eriol sonreír.

-El hechizo ha funcionado a la perfección... ahora solo hace falta esperar... -Sakura, se quedó al lado de Shaoran, cuidándole toda la noche, mientras los otros esperaban impacientes

La mañana llegó, y con ella, Shaoran, poco a poco fue despertando. Lo primero que vio, fue la cara de una chica muy preocupada

-Estás bien... Shaoran? -se aventuró a preguntar Sakura

-Quien... quien eres tu? -preguntó confundido

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. De repente entró Tomoyo, llevaba el desayuno para Sakura

-Y... y de ella... te acuerdas? -preguntó temerosa

-Cla... claro que me acuerdo de Tomoyo... como me iba a olvidar de ella?

Sakura, entonces, empezó a llorar desesperadamente, mientras salía corriendo hacia la playa. Yukito que había visto toda la escena, salió a hablar con ella. La encontró sentada en la arena.

-Sakura... no llores... verás como todo se arreglará...

-Como? COMO!!!??? Como se va a arreglar???!!! Él ni siquiera sabe quien soy... me he convertido en una desconocida para él!! -Yukito sabía que él no podría hacer mucho para ayudarle... así que se transformó en el angel- Yue!! Porque... PORQUE NO ME RECUERDA!!! -le gritó llorando una desesperada Sakura

-Él sacrificó todos sus sentimientos hacia ti...

-Y como lo haré para que vuelva a recordarme!!?? -Yue se sorprendió por como le había afectado, pero intentó consolarla.

-Tranquila... con nosotros y con las cartas puedes contar para ayudarte... no te preocupes... todo se va a arreglar...

Sakura entonces ya estaba mas tranquila, comprendió que con la ayuda de todos podría lograrlo.

Empezó de cero con Shaoran, le contó todo sobre ella, como se había convertido en maestra de cartas, le enseñó fotos en las que estaban juntos cuando eran pequeños, vieron videos de la captura de cartas y mas tarde de la transformación (todos propiedad de Tomoyo ^^)... 

Sakura se lo explicaba con muchos ánimos, pero el brillo de sus ojos había desparecido.

Parecía que Shaoran, le estaba cogiendo mucha confianza a Sakura. En dos días se hicieron inseparables. El segundo día por la tarde, Sakura ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de hacerlo recordar. 

Shaoran le pidió que le enseñara las cartas. Sakura entonces tuvo una idea, las usaría  para hacerle recordar. 

Pero ella sola no podría usarlas, ya que aun estaba muy débil. Decidió pedir ayuda a los guardianes y a Eriol.

-Por favor chicos, tenéis que ayudarme...

-Dinos de que se trata Sakura... -le pidió Kero

-Tenéis que ayudarme a utilizar la carta regreso... es demasiado poder el que se 

necesita... y aun estoy un poco débil...

-Para hacer recordar a Shaoran, no? -preguntó Eriol

Sakura sonrió.

-Lo haríamos todo por ti, Sakura... -dijo muy convencido- aunque sea para ayudar al mo... a Shaoran... -rectificó   

-Gracias... -solo pudo decir

Yue, Kero, Rubimoon, Spinelsun y Eriol, unieron parte de sus poderes, y los cedieron a Sakura, que después de coger la mano a Shaoran, utilizó "The Return" para mostrarle a Shaoran, los momentos que la cámara de video de Tomoyo no había conseguido grabar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

Hoooooola!!!!

Parece que en este capítulo todo se iba a arreglar, no? ^^ 

Lo siento!! -_-UUU

Es que hay que hacerlo durar... pero el próximo ya es el último capítulo...

Shaoran logrará recordar a Sakura?? 

Bueno... por hoy ya me callo -_-UUU

Agradezco a todos los que me han escrito y apoyado durante toda la historia... pero aun no es tarde para escribir!!!! Recordad que mi mail es: silverstar@navegalia.com

Nos vemos en el último capítulo!!!! Bye!!! Reviewsssssssssss!! 


	8. Recuerdos

**ESPERANZA**

CAPÍTULO 8: RECUERDOS 

Sakura después de coger la mano de Shaoran, utilizó "The Return", para ver los momentos, que la cámara de Tomoyo, no había logrado inmortalizar.

Desaparecieron de la playa dónde estaban para regresar al primer día de clase de Shaoran, en Tomoeda. Sakura empezó a explicar...

-Mira este es tu primer día en la escuela... me acuerdo que te me quedaste mirando porqué sabías que yo era quien capturaba las cartas...

Se trasladaron al exterior de la escuela, para ver cómo Shaoran, intentaba quitar por la fuerza, las cartas de Sakura y cómo en ese momento aparecieron Tôuya y Yukito

-Por esto es porque tu hermano me odia tanto, no? -preguntó Shaoran

-No lo se...

Volvieron a cambiar de sitio... estaban otra vez en Rinkai, en la playa, de noche... allí sentados, estaban ellos, conversando tranquilamente, pero de repente Shaoran se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-Nunca comprendí porque te fuiste...

-Lo siento... no puedo acordarme...

Sakura se desanimó un poco, pero siguieron su pequeño viaje. Ahora estaban en la prueba de valor, dónde solo quedaban ellos, ya que el resto habían desaparecido a causa se "The Erase". Sakura estaba llorando y Shaoran le dijo:

-"No llores... así no vas a arreglar nada"

-Esa frase... -dijo Shaoran mientras sentía un punzada en el corazón

-Me la dijiste muchas veces... y siempre funcionaba...

La carta los llevó por diferentes capturas de cartas... "The Sand", cuando estaban ensayando la obra de teatro en el patio... y para capturarla, los dos volaron en el bastón de Sakura. 

En la pista de patinaje dónde Shaoran atrajo la atención de "The Freeze" para que Sakura pudiese capturarla.

Con "The Move", el libro del cerdito, se movía a gran velocidad y al final, Sakura y Shaoran, acabaron el uno encima del otro. 

"The loop", que los encerró en un circuito repetitivo. "The Maze", en el laberinto del que no podían salir. 

"The Light" y "The Dark", en la obra de teatro, en la que casi se dan un beso. "The Lock" que los encerró el día de la excursión, en la que iban a buscar fresas...

-Porque intentas ayudarme... después de todo esto? -preguntó Shaoran

Sakura no le contestó, pero sintió como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Llegaron a la captura  "The Return". estaban en el santuario de Tsukimine, y Sakura era introducida, dentro del cerezo milenario. Shaoran utilizó "The Time" para parar el tiempo y sacar a Sakura del árbol. Luego se veía a Sakura abrazar a un Shaoran que se desmayaba en ese preciso momento.

Rápidamente la carta los llevó a un cine, dónde solo de veía a Shaoran, mirando la pantalla. Pasaban una "película", en la que se veía a él mismo darle todas las cartas Clow a Sakura. Era obra de "The Dream".

Sakura se sorprendió, nunca había visto aquello...

En pocos segundos, llegaron al juicio final, dónde Shaoran era derrotado, pero Sakura conseguía ganar a Yue, el juez. 

A partir de ahí, empezaron a ir por diferentes transformaciones de cartas.

Se pararon mas tiempo en una transformación en concreto... Estaban en la exposición de ositos, Sakura y Shaoran, se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor. Cuando parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Sakura, cayó por un agujero. Shaoran se desesperó, gritó el nombre de Sakura algunas veces, estaba de rodillas, casi llorando. De repente apareció Sakura encima "The Float".

Shaoran se levantó y la abrazó muy fuertemente. Sakura no sabía porque, pero se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de Shaoran. 

Sakura se sonrojó al ver esa escena...  y al ver la expresión de confundido de Shaoran, se volvió a desanimar.

Pasaron varios momentos en los que se veía a Shaoran sonrojarse, porque Sakura le sonreía, porque sus manos se tocaban, o tan solo porque Sakura estaba cerca. 

-Porque siempre que te tenía a mi lado... me sonrojaba? -cuestionó Shaoran de nuevo

-Bueno... era... porque... -pero antes que pudiera terminar, llegaron a otra escena, que 

Sakura nunca había visto. 

Se Veía a Yue que hablaba con Shaoran.

-Aquí me di cuenta que Yukito... solo me atraía por los poderes que poseía Yue...

Sakura se fijó en el osito...

-Ese osito...

Pero antes de acabar la frase se trasladaron la patio de la escuela, dónde se veía a Eriol, besarle la mano a Sakura y Shaoran se ponía hecho una fiera, pero en vez de enfrentarse a la situación, salía corriendo, muy enfadado, tanto consigo mismo, como con Eriol, por atreverse a besar la mano de Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió un poco al ver la escena... ver la reacción que había tenido de pequeño por un simple beso, le hacía gracia. Empezaba a comprender, pero no aun a sentir...

La carta los llevó al salón de un hotel, en la nieve, dónde Shaoran se veía sorprendido por Sakura en la noche, salieron y Shaoran casi se le declara.

Volvieron a cambiar de sitio, llegando al día en que Sakura era rechazada por Yukito y luego Shaoran la consolaba.

-Me ayudaste mucho esa vez... -dijo Sakura

Se trasladaron a un día por la noche, Sakura y Shaoran estaban caminado, sin hablar, y de repente, Sakura le daba una bufanda a Shaoran. Este no sabía cómo reaccionar, parecía cómo si no quisiese el regalo que le estaba haciendo Sakura, pero que en realidad, era muy importante para él. Después de recogerla rápidamente, y ponérsela con la misma rapidez, se sonrojó.

-Te regalé esta bufanda... por todo lo que me habías ayudado con lo de Yukito -dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

Shaoran recordó la bufanda, pero no la persona que se la había regalado.

En el mismo día, se veía a Shaoran hablar con Tomoyo. 

"Aun no se lo has dicho?" -preguntaba Tomoyo

Shaoran negaba con la cabeza y respondía "Si ahora se lo dijera, la pondría en un compromiso... ella sabe muy bien que es querer a una persona y que esta te rechace... por eso no se lo pienso decir"

"Shaoran..." -solo pudo decir Tomoyo

-Nunca había visto esto... cuando hablabais... nunca supe  que temas eran...

Shaoran no dijo nada, solo la miró con desesperación por no recordar lo que sentía por ella

Llegaron de nuevo al santuario de Tsukimine. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, se veía a Eriol y a sus guardianes, y a Sakura ayudada por Shaoran, que con una mano en el hombro de Sakura y con la otra encima de la mano de ella que sostenía el gran bastón, dónde Kero y Yue estaban dentro, consiguieron transformar "The Light" y "The Dark", venciendo así el hechizo de Eriol.

Shaoran cogió con mas fuerza, la mano de Sakura, que se sorprendió.

El pequeño Shaoran, que se aguantaba gracias a Sakura, le reveló por fin sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Así que era por eso... -dijo Shaoran un poco sonrojado

Rápidamente se veían momentos de los dos siguientes días. En la escuela, dónde Sakura parecía deprimida, la llamada de la madre de Shaoran, en la casa de Eriol, en casa de Sakura, dónde ella creó la carta que dedicó a Shaoran. Pasaron luego al aeropuerto, Sakura fue a despedirse y Shaoran le regaló el osito.

Las escenas siguientes, ninguno de los dos las recordaba. Se veía a Sakura creciendo y llorando, y a Shaoran, creciendo totalmente deprimido.

Volvieron a Rinkai, justo el primer día que llegaron, se veía a Shaoran llorar, después que Sakura le dijera que iba a morir. Pudieron ver los pocos días siguientes, cuando Shaoran, le regaló el colgante, cuando cenaron a solas, cuando bailaron por el cielo, cuando sus cartas se juntaron, la primera noche que durmieron juntos, cuando hicieron el amor, cuando murió Sakura, como Shaoran lloraba, cuando le dio todos sus sentimientos, para que Sakura despertara de nuevo, cuando él cayó desmayado, y finalmente como cuando se despertó, ya no se acordó de ella.

Por fin, después de horas de "viaje", llegaron de nuevo a la playa de Rinkai, de dónde habían salido. 

Sakura estaba muy cansada, ya que aunque no hubiese usado todos sus poderes, parte de ellos, si que habían sido utilizados. Casi se desmaya al llegar, suerte de Shaoran que la aguantó. Él decidió que lo mejor sería, llevarla en brazos hasta los apartamentos. Ni siquiera habían podido hablar, ya que ella, se había quedado dormida en en momento que la cogió. 

Al llegar, Shaoran, que aun llevaba a Sakura en brazos, se encontró a Eriol.

Shaoran, solo negó con la cabeza. A Eriol, se le quitó la expresión de alegría, y cabizbajo salió a dar un "paseo", para pensar, en que habían fallado.

Shaoran, dejó a Sakura en su cama (en la de Sakura), y se fue a su habitación. Se dio cuenta que en la mesilla, aun habían las cartas Sakura. Ella  no las había recogido, y Shaoran las empezó a mirar.

A cada carta que veía, le recordaba la imagen que pocos momentos antes, había revivido. Se paró en "The Mirror", dijo su nombre y ella apareció, bajo la imagen de Sakura, otra vez. 

-Aun no la recuerdas? -le preguntó ella

Shaoran, solo negó con la cabeza. 

La carta se desanimó. "The Love", se puso en manos de Shaoran. Él se sorprendió.

-"The Love" -dijo Shaoran cuando la tenía en sus manos

La carta emitió un fuerte brillo, y luego se introdujo en el cuerpo de Shaoran, que cayó encima de la cama.

La imagen de Sakura, se asustó... no sabía cuales eran los poderes de la carta, ya que nunca había sido utilizada.

Pocos momentos después, Shaoran despertó de nuevo... estaba aturdido, y no sabía que había pasado.

Eriol, apareció entonces, para ver que era lo que había sucedido. Se alegró al comprobar, los efectos que la carta había producido en Shaoran. Después de explicárselo todo a las cartas y al mismo Shaoran, se fue a su habitación, junto con Tomoyo.

Shaoran, después de hacer regresar a espejo, a su forma de carta, recogió el mazo, y se fue a la habitación de Sakura.

Ella aun estaba dormida. Dejó las cartas en la mesilla de Sakura, y se metió en la cama con ella.

Cuando Sakura despertó por la mañana, sentía como si alguien mas, estuviera en la cama. Al darse la vuelta, casi se cae. Se encontró a Shaoran, que la estaba mirando con esos ojos marrones, que a ella tanto le gustaba ver. 

-Sha... Sha... Shaoran... que haces aquí? -preguntó Sakura

-Verás Sakura... yo... las cartas... ellas...

Sakura aun no comprendía que quería decirle.

-Verás... tu carta... amor... se introdujo en mi... para...

-Si????

-Para que pudiese de nuevo, recuperar... todos mis recuerdos y sentimientos, hacia ti... por eso te quiero decir... que te quiero!!! -dijo muy sonrojado

-De... verdad? Como antes?? -preguntó a Shaoran

-No... no como antes -Sakura bajó la cabeza al oír esas palabras

Él se acercó más a ella, y levantándole la barbilla con suavidad, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, dijo:

-Mucho mas que antes... -dijo sonriendo

-Yo también... Te quiero mucho Shaoran!!

Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran y al separarse le dio un tierno y cálido beso en los labios.

-Pero... -dijo Shaoran  

-Pero?? -preguntó asustada ella

-Pero la carta ha desaparecido...

-Eso no importa... la carta tenía esa función...

-Que? No entiendo...

-Una vez se lo pregunté a Kero... y cómo él tampoco sabía cuales eran los poderes... hicimos una predicción de futuro... cuando nos enteramos, no sabíamos que quería decir...

-Que os dijo?

-Dijo: "Cuando hayas perdido todas las esperanzas para recuperarlo... yo te ayudaré... aunque por eso... desapareceré..."

-Ahora ya lo entiendo... gracias -le dijo Shaoran a la carta que estaba dentro de él

-Con quien hablas? -preguntó Sakura

-No con nadie... -sonrió

Shaoran recordó entonces algo...

-Oye Sakura -dijo él, mientras Sakura se cambiaba de ropa

-mmmm??

-Sakura... mira... te iba a dar esto la noche en que cenamos solos, pero me pareció un poco precipitado...

-Darme el qué?? -preguntó Sakura, mientras Shaoran, sacaba una pequeña cajita azul de su bolsillo

-Esto... -dijo mientras Sakura se acercaba- Ahora que se que nunca nos vamos a separar, me atrevo a pedírtelo...

-Pedirme el qué?

-Pedirte que nos unamos ante la luna -le dijo abriendo el cofrecito

Sakura se sorprendió de la pregunta, como también de lo que contenía la cajita

-Que... nos... casemos? -dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

-Quieres?

Sakura, que justo se había puesto un delicado vestido azul, se le tiró a los brazos, y después de darle un beso, aceptó.

Shaoran, le puso el anillo de oro blanco, en el dedo, tenía un diamante en forma de estrella incrustado, y en el interior del anillo, habían dos S entrelazadas.

Después de que Shaoran se cambiara de ropa, se dirigieron los dos al salón.

Aun no había nadie, así que decidieron hacer un buen desayuno para darles la buena noticia. Aunque tuvieron que hacer el desayuno un par de veces, ya que no estaban muy pendientes, al final lo consiguieron.

El primero en llegar fue Kero, que había olido el aroma a magdalenas que habían hecho Sakura y Shaoran. Y ya se disponía a empezar, cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

-Porque no dejas que empiece? -dijo Kero con cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque, tenemos que estar todos... -dijo sonriendo, cosa que hizo que Kero se sorprendiera- si los despiertas, entonces podrás empezar...

Kero salió volando del comedor. Primero despertó a Yukito y a Tôuya, luego a Eriol y a Tomoyo, después a Spi y a Nakuru, y finalmente fue a la habitación de Fujitaka y luego a la de Sonomi.

Cuando llegaron al salón, no se podían creer lo que veían... Sakura estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, cosa que hacía días que no veían. 

Poco después se presentó Shaoran, se fue directamente hacia Sakura, y la cogió de la mano. Menos Eriol y Tomoyo, que ya se habían fijado en el anillo que llevaba Sakura, todos se sorprendieron. Que estaba pasando allí... 

¿Porque Shaoran tenía cogida la mano de Sakura?,¿Porque ella, tenía esa sonrisa...? Todas estas preguntas y mas, pasaban por las cabezas de sus amigos y familiares. 

Durante el desayuno, contestaron a todas esas preguntas, aunque en ningún momento mencionaron lo del compromiso. Pero una pregunta de Sakura, no los dejó indiferentes.

-Cuanto tiempo va a durar la luna llena? -preguntó ella

-Porque preguntas eso? -le dijo Kero

-Ya lo sabrás...

-Me parece que va a durar 2 días mas... -le respondió Yukito

-Gracias Yukito... -dijo con una sonrisa

-Que te parece mañana por la noche? -preguntó Shaoran

-Perfecto!! Y si se lo decimos ya? -dijo Sakura

Shaoran solo afirmó con la cabeza

-Decirnos ¿Qué? -preguntó Tôuya, que se esperaba lo peor

Sakura, alzó un poco la mano izquierda, el anillo relució mas que nunca.

-Felicidades Sakura!! -gritó Tomoyo muy emocionada

-Felicidades?? Porqué? -preguntó Kero asustado

-Parece que Sakura y Shaoran... se van a unir ante la luna... -dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa

-QUE???!! -se desesperaron Tôuya y Kero- QUE SE VAN A CASAR??

Todos se alegraron menos ellos dos. Aunque ya no les parecía tan mal, por todo lo que Shaoran había hecho por Sakura.

A Tomoyo le dio el tiempo justo para hacer el vestido que luciría su querida amiga Sakura. 

Justo el mismo día que un año antes, Tomoyo y Eriol, se unieron, fue el mismo que Sakura y Shaoran eligieron.

Yue, volvería a oficiar la unión. El cielo estaba muy despejado, la gran luna llena, brillaba en el cielo, lleno de estrellas, pero aun faltaba algo de luz, ya que estaban en la playa.

Shaoran, mientras esperaba la llegada de Sakura, decidió usar la nueva carta fuego, para iluminar esa noche tan especial. Salieron las dos formas, para ver a sus amos unirse.

Eriol, como hechicero, mas poderoso de los que se habían reunido, acompañó a Sakura, hasta dónde estaba esperando Shaoran.

Sakura llevaba un sencillo traje totalmente blanco, de tirantes, con un abrigo también blanco, que le llegaba hasta los pies. El pelo lo llevaba recogido, con un tocado de flores de cerezo. Shaoran también iba totalmente de blanco, ya que la tradición lo pedía.

Yue, después de recitar una especie de conjuro (o quizás poema ^^), cogió la mano de Sakura, y la de Shaoran, y las unió. La "ceremonia" fue muy rápida.

La carta fuego, les dedicó una preciosa lluvia de llamas, como si fuesen estrellas fugaces. Tomoyo no se perdió detalle con su cámara ^-^

Después de cenar, cada uno se marchó a su habitación. Sakura y Shaoran, ya no debían esconder que dormían en la misma cama.

-Estás preciosa Sakura... -dijo Shaoran sonrojado *^_^*

-Gracias ***^_^***... tu también lo estás...

Shaoran se fijó en las cartas, que estaban en la mesilla, la primera de todas era "The Mirror" y entonces recordó algo

-Ahora que me acuerdo... espejo, me dijo algo, hace 5 días... que no se que significa... es que no lo entendí...

-Dímelo... a lo mejor te puedo ayudar...

-Verás... me dijo: "Sakura... está..." y se tocó el estomago -dijo él haciendo el mismo gesto

-Que estoy... QUE??!! -dijo tocándose su barriga- No... no puede ser... no me lo puedo creer...

Shaoran, entonces puso su mano sobre la de Sakura (en la barriga), entonces lo comprendió todo

-Sa... Sakura... estás... esperando un... hijo? -preguntó

Sakura se le quedó mirando fijamente... y sonrió

-Tuyo Shaoran... -dijo muy feliz- Vamos a tener un... hijo!!

Shaoran abrazó con fuerza a Sakura, que hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, la pareja, les dio la buena noticia a los presentes en el viaje.

-Tenemos que dar una noticia muy importante... -dijo Sakura un poco emocionada

-Que es Sakura? No nos asustes de esta manera -comentó Kero, volando frente a ella

-Tranquilo es una buena noticia... -dijo sonriendo- bueno... estoy... mejor dicho... estamos...

-Estás? Estáis? QUE? -preguntó Kero ya muy preocupado

-Estamos... esperando... un... hijo -dijo Sakura tocándose la barriga con las manos

-QUE???!!! -gritaron Tôuya y Kero a la vez

El resto de los presentes se alegraron por la noticia, sobretodo Tomoyo que parecía muy emocionada.

-No me puedo creer que el monstruo... esté... embarazada... pero si también es hijo del mocoso... SERÁ TERRIBLE!!! -gritó Tôuya

-Yo que aun tenía esperanzas de que eso no se produjera... pero AHORA YA NO ME HARÁN CASO!! AAAHHHH!! SERÁ TERRIBLE!!! -gritó a la vez que Tôuya, Kero 

Todos se giraron para verles y reírse de ellos  

Nueve meses después, Sakura, dio a luz un precioso niño muy parecido a su padre, pero con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Y en la habitación de al lado, Tomoyo, que también quedó embarazada el mismo día que Sakura, parió una niña, con los ojos azules, iguales que los de su padre y su madre.

Los dos niños emanaban gran cantidad de magia, dado el grado de poderes que poseían sus progenitores (menos Tomoyo claro ^^, pero Eriol, ya los equilibra ^^, jejeje... que lío me estoy haciendo!!). 

Sakura no dejó la universidad, pero se tomó un año sabático, para cuidar de Koichi, que era el nombre del niño.

-Y así fue, como tu padre y yo te tuvimos a ti... -dijo Sakura- Y tus tíos Tomoyo y Eriol, te tuvieron a ti Sakura...

-Mamá... vuélvelo a contar... que es muy bonita... -dijo Koichi

-Si tía Sakura!! Cuéntala otra vez!! -dijo la pequeña Sakura 

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8 Y DE TODA LA SERIE!!!**

Bueno... ya llegamos por fin al último capítulo!!

Que os pareció la serie?? Es la primera que escribo... 

Weno! Gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado! Me ha sorprendido mucho!! ^*^ En realidad… gracias a esta serie, conseguí conocer mucha gente!! ^O^

Y si queréis leer algún otro fic de CCS escrito por mi…  - se llama "Te hecho de menos": son los pensamientos de Shaoran, pero es adulto y está casado… creo que os gustaría… y luego… - "Eternal Flame": es la continuación del fic anterior… son los pensamientos de Sakura, ya casada y con bueno… algo mas dentro suyo :P Porfis… leedlos y dejadme un review! Seguro ke os gustan! (Son Songfics y son un poco largos :P). Puede que dentro de poco suba otro fic… el primero que escribí… y que por cierto no me gusta para nada… es demasiado pasteloso XDDDDD 

Si alguien tiene dudas sobre la historia... o quiere preguntarme algo... ya sabéis mi dirección: silverstar@navegalia.com 

Ya me despido!!! Hasta la próxima!!

**Silverstar**


End file.
